Fated Destiny
by Plantress
Summary: A young woman finds a silver haired Gnome lying wounded in a field and her life changes forever. (Pg13 just to be safe.) two chapers added
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own FF IX. Destiny is my though.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
The town had lain forgotten for who knew how long. Airships that flew overhead noted it but didn't think it was worth anything else. The few traveler's the wandered into it always remarked that it wasn't on any maps.  
  
Located on the borders of two kingdoms no one alive could remember it's original purpose or even its name, the people who lived there simple called it Home. Surrounded on three sides by high mountain cliffs and surrounded by monster filled forests it was a hard place to live in, most people didn't leave the main village. However there was one girl who showed no fear: Destiny.  
  
She stood silently in the forests surrounding the town perfectly competent in her abilities. Her hand hovered over the hilt of her short sword, never off guard. Brushing her dark brown hair out of her eyes she reached and grabbed a few needles off a pine tree. Swiftly she closed her fist and brought it near her nose savoring the smell of pine. A flash of green at the base of the tree caught her attention and she squatted down for a closer look at the plant. Gently she pulled it up and looked it over, satisfied that it was the right one she cut it's roots off with her knife and thrust it into the pouch slung over her shoulder. She stood and dusting her hands off she took one last around, after she was sure it was safe she began to walk back toward the village.  
  
The loud roar shattered the peaceful silence of the forest causing Destiny to freeze, trying to pinpoint the direction of the noise she hoped it wasn't forward toward the village. A second shatter cry rang out and muttered curses Destiny whirled around and raced back the way she had come. As self proclaimed Guardian of the village she would never be forgiven if any one died while she was near by. She had sworn on oath to herself that she would help anyone that needed it, no matter who they where.  
  
  
  
Plantress: I was trying to write the next chapter for Ending and Beginning (Grrr..Stupid writers block!) When this popped it to my head! R & R please, I want to know it I should continue. 


	2. Annoying monsters and wounded Gnomes

I do not own FF IX.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Destiny bust in to the clearing and into a scene from a nightmare. A large serpion stood over its blood-covered victim, it's scorpion like tail raised to strike again. Destiny cursed, if she wished to save the serpions victim then she had to act fast. She broke into a run and aimed a fire spell at the creature, it roared in pain as the fiery missile struck it. Turning from its unconscious victim it hissed and charged at the livelier prey before it.  
  
Destiny struck at its head with her short sword but it simply bounced off its armor. Barely avoiding it's snapping jaws, the young women kicked out at one of the creatures legs hoping to unbalance it, but the legs proved as armored as it's head. With a hiss the creature pulled back it's tail and stuck at her, Destiny jumped backwards and the stinger at the end of the tail sunk deep into the damp earth. With a grin of savage glee the warrior cut the tail in half. With a deafening shriek the serpion reared back, Destiny used another fire on the creature, this one hitting it full in the face. With blood seeping from what was left of it's tail, half blinded by the fire spell, the serpion decided to seek less hostile prey.  
  
Hurriedly Destiny rushed over to the person and turned them over, it was a young man, his silver hair scarlet with his own blood. She took his pulse and was relived to find him still alive, she used an antidote on him to counteract the effects of the poison in the serpions tail. The wounds on him form his fight with the serpion where mostly scratches and bites, a couple stab marks where on him. Nothing overly serious, but his other wounds worried her. Long scratches had torn his flesh, and large bruises marred his body. She used what Potions she had on him, but she knew she would have to get him back to Home if he where to stand a chance. As she moved to gather materials to make a stretcher she noticed he had a long silver tail.  
  
  
  
Plantress: Than you for reviewing! Because of the fact that all my teachers decide that all my homework was due the day before Thanksgiving break started I haven't been able put up the chapter sooner. I hope the fight scene turned out OK, it's one of my first. I tried to think of what wounds Kuja would have ended up with form the Iifa tree and my imagination simply went dry.  
  
Serpion is the name of those weird dragon things that sit there for half the battle, then out of the blue switch over to attack-stance, then back again. According to the strategy- guide the creatures where called Serpions and I just couldn't think of a better name.  
  
Fact: Freya is actually the name of a Norse goddess, I think it was a goddess of beauty or something. 


	3. The Argument among Eidolons

I don't own Final Fantasy IX.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
(Should we give him a second chance?)  
  
Kuja could feel the voice in his bones; it felt as if the voice belonged to something he couldn't begin to understand the power of.  
  
(NO! Look at what he turned us into, used us for!)  
  
Used.? For a moment the Genome was puzzled by the remark but then he realized whom the voices belonged to and his blood ran cold.  
  
(We shouldn't be too hasty to judge his actions, they where not really his own. )  
  
(It doesn't matter to me! He has earned the reward he reaped; it's not for us to offer the child a sweet after it has been punished for its actions. You agree with me do not you Bahamut?)  
  
(No.)  
  
(What!? But.)  
  
(We have gone soft in our years of isolation, if you had had your guard up Atomos this would not have happened. )  
  
Kuja could here the rumbling of someone who knew they had lost the argument but his mind was no on that. Bahamut, Atomos, Eidolons he had manipulated and controlled. What where they debating about, if he was already dead then what more could they do to him?  
  
(I do not see the point in brining him back, mortals are weak creatures. )  
  
(Didn't a group of mortals defeat you Hades? Are you simply looking for revenge? )  
  
(This argument has nothing to do with you Shiva; you weren't affected by his tricks.)  
  
(Really? It was because of him the power of the Summoners was developed as far as they are now. Besides he is brother to the one who defeated you. )  
  
(Nosy female. Very well, you may do as you wish but do not expect any of my help. )  
  
He could hear the sounds of someone walking off angrily.  
  
(Most of us seem to agree that he should be sent back. Odin what do you say? You to where controlled. )  
  
(As I said before his actions where not all his own, if he wishes to make amends for them he should be given a second chance. Besides I believe he may be of use to us in the future. )  
  
(Very well. The only obstacle remaining is returning him to Gaia. Without the aid of Hades it shall fall to one of us. Ark can you do this? )  
  
(Not any easier than you could Alexander.)  
  
(I shall do this. )  
  
(Are you sure Phoenix? This is a far cry from your usual work. )  
  
(I know this, my power is not as great Hades but I shall be able to return him to the living. However.I cannot heal his body all the way nor can I predict where he will appear in Gaia.)  
  
(It is all we have to work with. Everyone in agreement? Very well. )  
  
Kuja heard the voices shout so loud that he cried out in pain:  
  
(LET IT BE DONE! )  
  
  
  
The first thing that the silver Genome was aware of was the burning pain of his wounds. He did not know if he had been to distracted to feel the pain of them before or if he simply couldn't feel them at all before. He gasped as he pushed himself into a sitting position, the wounds of this battle with Zidane where still here as well as some other wounds that he must have received from the Iifa tree. Slowly he stood up and prepared to cast a healing spell, but something struck him in the back knocking him down to his knees. Blindly he threw a thunder spell but it must have missed whatever was attacking him because he felt the teeth that fastened on to his arm. He twist in attempt to move so he could throw a spell to free him self but he slipped and his crack hard against the ground sending him into blackness.  
  
  
  
Plantress: Five reviews so far, better than my other story. I wanted to find a way for Kuja to end up in a forest half a world away from the Iifa tree and resurrection seemed to be a nice fit, 'sides I had a lot of fun trying to think of the different reactions of the eidolons. Hades is there because I kind of thought is reaction would add something to the tale. I really wanted to make this chapter longer but this part seemed like a good place to cut off. Oh and thanks to SilverKatShadow for the spelling correction.  
  
Grr.. I really want Destiny's hometown to have a really name, not just home, (and yes I did steal that from FFX) If anyone has a good suggestion please tell me! The town is on the border between Alexandria and Lindblum, neither kingdom seems aware of it nor does it show up on any map. If I like your name I'll give you credit when I use it Thanks! Remember Read and Review! 


	4. Wake Up!

I don't own FF IX.  
  
  
  
When he returned to reality the first thing Kuja noticed was that the burning pains in his body had been reduced to a dull throbbing. For a moment he sat there with his eyes closed straining his memory for what had happened to him, with in a few moments the silver genome remembered the mysterious voice that he had heard. For a second he wondered if that had all been a dream, but then the memories came rushing back to him. The fight against the monster that hadn't gone his way, quickly he opened his eyes and sat up. To his surprise he was in a room, the cot he was laying on was opposite a window that showed a view of a forest glade; a table sat under the window. He noticed after a moment that his clothes where nowhere to be found, with a grimace he realized that would probably have been in worse condition than he was after what he had been through. Someone had thoughtfully left other clothes folded within easy reach of his cot, wincing with the pains of his wounds he got dressed. He noted mildly that some one had noticed his tail and made room for it. The clothes where simple garments, just a black shirt and black pants but they where serviceable. Slowly the genome tried to stand but his head began to swim and his knees buckled. (This is nice) he thought (The angle of death is now as weak as a day old kitten.) He began to call up a Cure spell but a voice interrupted him.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
Kuja turned around quickly the spell changing from white magic to black as he prepared to throw it at whoever had surprised him. He stopped when he realized it was just a young woman carrying a tray. As she walked in a started to set the tray on the table he found his voice.  
  
"Would not do what?" She turned toward him.  
  
"Cast a healing spell." He scowled and growled at her.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you're so weak right now that if you try to do cast anything you'll just end up fainting again." She picked a bowl of soup from the tray. "Here."  
  
Kuja was about to refuse but he realized that he was hungry and that refusing would make him childish and silly. Grumbling he finished and handed his bowl back to her. He tried to stand but the girl forced him back down.  
  
"You can't stand yet, believe me. This should help." She handed him a healing potion; obediently he drank it and handed the bottle back to her. Almost immediately he began to feel drowsy, he laid back down on his cot. He heard the young woman chuckled under her breath and he realized right before he fell asleep that she had put something in the healing potion to make him sleep.  
  
  
  
Destiny was still laughing softly as she closed the door to the spare room in her cottage. She hadn't been able to leave him in the forest and go get help because there were any number of monsters around that would smell his blood and come after him. As soon as she had gotten close enough she had enlisted some of the villagers to help her with him. She had set up the cot in the spare room and with the help of the other women, had managed to take care of the worst of the wounds. Now she just had to make sure he regained his strength, magical or otherwise.  
  
  
  
This time when Kuja woke he knew what had happened, he grumbled as he sat up. The weakness that had plagued him seemed to have vanished and he was able to at least stand up with out falling down. He looked at his surroundings then walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
The door opened into what appeared to be a combination kitchen/dinning room and workroom. The rafters where hung with bundles of herbs and the shelves where filled with jars and bottles. (Great, a healer rescued me!) He thought angrily. Suddenly the girl who had feed him earlier popped her head in from an adjoining room.  
  
"I thought I heard the door open. Your finally awake." She walked in. "Sit down, I was just going to have lunch anyway." Grumbling Kuja did as he was told.  
  
"What's your name?" The silver genome was startled in to replying.  
  
"Kuja." He winced and cursed as him self for being so foolish but the girl didn't seem to recognize his name.  
  
"My name's Destiny." After they had eaten Kuja spoke up.  
  
"How long did you put me asleep for?"  
  
"A day or so."  
  
"WHAT!?" Kuja yelped and Destiny started to laugh. "What's so funny!?"  
  
"Y..y..you sounded like a dog!" The young woman used the counter for support, however when she noticed the offended look on Kuja's face she clamed down. "I had to or else you might have done something stupid and gotten hurt." Kuja glared at her, his pride wounded.  
  
"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."  
  
"Yea, that's why you where almost killed by a Serpion." Kuja choose his next words carefully.  
  
"I..was in a fight earlier and was already wounded, in my weakened condition I couldn't even have taken care of a goblin." Destiny shrugged but looked up.  
  
"Some of those wounds did seem a bit strange but I didn't pay much attention. Anyway you're still weak so you won't be able to go until you regain your strength."  
  
"What!?" Kuja yelped again and glared at her "Why can't I just cast a simple spell and leave here?" Destiny shook her head in exasperation.  
  
"Because if you even try to your still weak enough that you'll faint!" The silver genome opened he mouth to reply but was cut off by a roar that seemed to shake the world.  
  
  
  
Plantress: Cliffhanger! Sorry I couldn't help it! This is the longest chapter so far but it was also the hardest to write too! I have the next few chapters basically planned out so I might be able to get them up faster. I know that Kuja was acting a bit out of character but you would be too after having been returned for the dead. Anyway R &R! And I still need a name for Destiny's town! 


	5. What good would you be?

I don't own FF IX.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
For a moment they both sat there looking at each other, then Destiny sprang out of her chair and grabbed something out of the corner. Kuja started to follow her out the door but she stopped him.  
  
"Sorry, you're staying here." The genome sorcerer glared.  
  
"Why should I?" He snapped at her and tried to go around her. She blocked his way again.  
  
"You don't have a weapon and you can't use your magic right now, what good would you be?" Kuja opened his mouth to answer then quickly closed it again. She was right; he wasn't going to be of any help without magic. Grumbling he walked over stalked back over to the table and sat down as Destiny ran out the door and disappeared into the forest.  
  
As the genome waited for Destiny to return his thoughts kept straying back to her last remark. "What good would you be?" She had pointed out his one major weakness, without magic he was helpless. Before he hadn't saw the point of carrying a weapon and had considered those who did weak. Perhaps it was time for him to rethink his strategy, because, much as he hated to admit it, it was a weapon that had defeated him. His musing was cut short by the return of Destiny. Kuja looked up at her. "Well what was it?" The girl shook her head.  
  
"As far as I can tell it was nothing."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"For something to make a sound that loud it would have to very big and very close right?" The silver genome nodded. "Well there is nothing around here remotely big enough to make a sound that loud and I could find any traces of anything that had passed through here." Kuja smirked for a moment feeling superior.  
  
"What if it flew over." The young women paused for a moment.  
  
"Ya know I didn't think of that, but whatever it was is long gone now." She walked over and sat something down in front of him. "Drink then and then go back to bed." He looked over to her and snorted.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"The more you rest the quicker your magic will return." The genome was about to argue then stopped. He had gotten used to being obeyed so the thought of doing something he didn't want to had begun to gall him. Grimacing at his childish behavior he drank whatever potion she had but in front of him and went back to his room. The moment he regained control of his magic he would leave and see what changes had occurred since his "death".  
  
The next morning Kuja awoke to the sun in his eyes. Grumbling the silver genome walked out into the main room wincing. While most of his wounds had healed his muscles where still sore from the beating he had received. Destiny was already up whistling softly to herself. She grinned at her guest as he walked in.  
  
"Hungry?" She asked before she busied herself cooking.  
  
After breakfast the young healer retreated to one of her corner workstations. Curious Kuja followed her over, "What are you doing?" She looked up from her work.  
  
"I'm the only one in the village that knows how to brew potions and antidotes. I make them and sell them to some of the stores and healers. Right now I'm working on some of the more minor healing potions, you can help if you want." Kuja paused, the art of alchemy wasn't something he had cared about before but his lack of magic had made him rethink some of his ideas. He sat down next to her.  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
Over the next few hours Kuja began to respect alchemists. He lost count of the times he almost cut himself or dropped whatever herb he was working on. Each time he would make a mistake Destiny would giggle and tease him about his clumsiness. Kuja became annoyed but it wasn't really because of his companion but because of a feeling he hadn't felt in so long it had become alien to him; incompetence. After he had been sent to Gaia he was the most powerful sorcerer living and had been above other magic users. Now however, he had discovered that without his magic he was helpless, something that was beginning to irk him.  
  
Suddenly Destiny stood up, "You coming with me Kuja?" He looked at her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm taking these back to town." Kuja stood up  
  
"I might as well."  
  
  
  
Plantress: Lame ending but I couldn't think of any other way to get Kuja into town. Anyway R and R Please! Sorry for the long wait!  
  
Ok, this chapter was kinda stupid but it leads up to where I want it too. Hopefully the next chapter will be a whole lot better. 


	6. Halls of Darkness

Don't own FF IX.  
  
  
  
  
  
The long hall was filled with what looked like the images from a thousand nightmares. The large pillars that rose to the shadow filled ceiling where cover in images depicting tortures, beheading's and other violent acts. The ragged and stained paintings on the walls held acts of senseless violence captured in all their bloody glory. A thick stench of carrion and blood seemed to fill the room causing a noxious atmosphere. The room was lit only by a row of fires arranged down the center of the hall the thick smoke adding to the shadows on the sides. No one could see into the blackness that lined the room but it was probably just as well, red eyes would flash in the darkness then disappear, occasionally an outline of one of the creatures would appear against the flames giving the illusion that you where trapped in a nightmare. The noise that filled the was chilling as if a thousand unseen birds where screeching and cawing all at one mixed in with words of a different language that seemed founded on screams.  
  
However at the end of the hall was an area that none seemed to go, the area surrounding a throne. One each arm was poised a human skull but the rest of the throne, and it's occupant, where hidden in shadows even deeper then the rest.  
  
Suddenly the door at the end of the opened with a slight creak, immediately the noises died down to whispered shrieks and the eyes began to appear like lights. A soft swishing noise was heard as the figured left the doorway and continued down the hall. As she passed one of the fires her body was illuminated and the whispered increased. From the waist up she could've been considered a pretty young women, could've been if it wasn't for the hissing pile of snakes that replaced her hair. Also form the waist down her body was that of a giant poisonous serpent. The medusa slithered forward until she was at the edge of the darkness surrounding the throne.  
  
"Your Majesty." She said inclining her human waist as well as she could in a bow.  
  
"Yes General Salish?" The voice made even the medusa wince for it sounded like someone had dragged their nails along a blackboard. "I trust the traitor was punished?"  
  
General Salish pulled her lips back in a smirk, revealing her pointed fangs. "He shant annoy us again."  
  
"Good, General. But I know you could have easily sent one of your underling to make this report so answer my question, what do you want?" The snake bowed her head in submission.  
  
"Majesty some of the troops are beginning to fear the rumors of the Phoenix children." A low sinister chuckle came from the shadows.  
  
"Ahh, the Phoenix children. Children of the Phoenix. Sworn enemies of darkness. The flames to drive back the shadows. It would make sense that the weaker creatures fear them. But tell the troops not to worry, the last of the true Phoenix children where killed ages ago." Here the medusa began to fidget nervously; her snakes began to hiss.  
  
"Your majesty, the scout that slew the traitor reports that he saw a Phoenix Child."  
  
"What!?" The Darkness became streaked with ghostly lights but still the throne remained cloaked. "How many did he say he saw?" Salish wiggled for a moment.  
  
"Just one you majesty." The darkness began to chuckle.  
  
"Just one? One mention of Phoenix and my army is shaking? General tell them that a Phoenix Child is just a human, a powerful human but human never the less. And if this one does come calling, then I shall end its life. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Majesty." As she turned to leave he spoke up.  
  
"General Salish you do know what to do if I am not believed don't you." Salish hissed with good humor.  
  
"Yes, your Majesty." After she had left the hall the noise resumed as if nothing had happened at all.  
  
However form the throne the voice began to speak softly. "Soon, oh so soon they shall see that the war against Kuja was just a taste of what darkness can do."  
  
  
  
  
  
Plantress: Okay this was creepy and had no purpose but to introduce my main Baddie. Little confusing here but it'll be cleared up in later chapters, R and R please. 


	7. The Hidden Cave

I no own FF IX.  
  
  
  
Kuja was beginning to regret his choice. It was about and hour and a half's walk to the village, not that far but as he had discovered, there wasn't a proper path. Grumbling he speed up slightly and managed to catch up to his companion. "Why don't you live in the village itself?" He couldn't help but ask. Destiny shrugged.  
  
"I was raised out here. Besides most of the plants I use are found deep in the forest." She skipped ahead humming softly. Grumbling he hurried to play catch up again. He had gotten use to ridding his dragon and forgotten that walking took a lot more strength. Luckily, Destiny waved to him from the next bend.  
  
"Hurry it up Kuja, where nearly so quite grumbling." The genome obeyed her, something he had been doing a lot of lately and caught up to the young warrior. He was surprised at the size of the town below him; he had had a mental picture of half a dozen wooden huts clustered around a clearing. Instead he found at least a hundred houses, most where wooden as he had thought but at least a fourth where older houses made of stones, leading along the main road. Destiny led him down it calling occasional greetings to some of the other villagers as she past. He noticed that the area they where walking in must have held more houses at one point because they road they where walking on was paved with bricks. Destiny stopped outside a particular store, she looked back at him. "Coming inside Kuja?" She asked. He shook his head and leaned against the wall.  
  
"I'll wait out here for you." He knew that a store like this one would be one of the places that received any out of town visitors, and all it would take was someone mentioning his name and the owner recalling it to get in trouble. It was safer to wait out here.  
  
"Fine with me." The young women entered the store carrying the backpack that held the potions.  
  
Sighing Kuja resettled himself against the wall looking around with some surprise. This road and quite a few of the larger ones where paved, weeds and grass stuck up throughout the cracks and he could see where older bricks had been replaced but it still looked usable. The larger houses, like this one, where also made of cut stone, like the road he could see signs of age and repair but overall it reminded him of some of the older districts in Alexandria. (Was this one a city built by Alexandria) He wondered (That they forgot about over time?) He muttered to him self and leaned back against the wall. Some of the town's people stopped to look over at him and whisper to their neighbors but when anyone tried to approach him he would level a glare a them daring them to come closer. Most saw fit to leave him alone. He settled back again and waited for Destiny to come out of the door.  
  
  
  
Destiny entered the shop and looked up "Hello Emma."  
  
Emma looked up from where she was stocking her shelves a smile on her face. "There ya are Destiny, did ya bring me the potions I asked ya for?"  
  
Destiny smiled and walked over to Emma, like most of the town Emma treated the younger women with respect because of the danger she put herself in to protect the town. "Yea, here they are." Emma took them and smiled at her.  
  
"Thank ya Destiny." As she moved to put them away Destiny spoke up again.  
  
"Emma could you thank Mark for helping me the other day." Emma's son Mark had been one of the people that had helped her safely move Kuja.  
  
"Sure child. Speaking of your patient, how is he doing?" Emma one of the gossips in the town would of course want to be the first to know.  
  
"Very well, he's waiting outside. He didn't want to come in and I didn't want to press him too."  
  
"Hmmm. Did ya ever find out why he was out there in the first place?"  
  
Destiny shook her head at the older women. "No not really. The only thing he would tell me was that he had been in a fight earlier so he wasn't even able to fight off a little Serpion." Emma wagged her finger at Destiny.  
  
"Don't under estimate him now Destiny. Ya know as well as I do that most of the village lads have trouble with those beasties and would rather that you take care of them."  
  
"I know."  
  
Emma looked out the window and said to her softly. "Did ya find out what caused the horrible roar last night?" Destiny looked at her startled.  
  
"You heard it here too?"  
  
"'Course we did! Lots of folks thought it was right outside but someone pointed out that it was echoing from the mountains. Must've been over where you live though." Destiny nodded.  
  
"It was close, it could even feel its tremors. I went to see what it was but there wasn't anything there. Kuja thinks it may have flown over." Emma looked up at her.  
  
"Kuja's that young man's name then?" She appeared thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"What it is?" Destiny couldn't help asking.  
  
"Seems like I heard the name Kuja before somewhere.., feh it's probably nothing! Have a nice day Destiny." Smiling the young women walked out the door.  
  
  
  
(Finally) Kuja thought as Destiny exited the store. She motioned for him to follow and walked off pausing to make sure he was they continued. To his surprise Destiny led them a different way from they way the came.  
  
"Why are we going this way?" Destiny turned back to look at him  
  
"I like returning a different way."  
  
Grumbling again Kuja followed. Destiny led the past a sheer cliff that seemed to rise into the clouds themselves. He paused for a second as he stood looking up at them. He turned to call at Destiny. "Weren't you affected by the mist here?" Normally humans would build on higher elevations to avoid the monsters that came out of the mist. Destiny looked back at him and shook her head.  
  
"Not really, the end of the valley the town is built in is actually higher than the mist itself. The monsters still wander up form it but were used to it by now." She continued to walk. He hurried and caught up to her, hoping to ask where exactly they where when suddenly a soft growl filled the air.  
  
"Arrrrrr."  
  
Destiny's hand went to the hilt of the sword at her side and Kuja cursed (I am going to learn how to use a weapon!) He thought as he glanced around hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever was stalking them. After a moment the two relaxed slightly. Almost immediately the soft growl was repeated.  
  
"Arrrrrr."  
  
Kuja noticed that Destiny seemed wasn't holding her sword hilt anymore and appeared to be listing. "What are you doing?" He hissed at her.  
  
"I don't think that whatever it is going to attack us, if you listen it sounds more like it's in pain more than anything else." Kuja listen and this time when the growl came he had to agree with Destiny's statement. Destiny walked over toward the cliff face.  
  
"It sounds like it's coming from here." She said softly as she started to run her hand along the rock wall, suddenly it ran into an area that didn't offer resistance and Destiny started to lose her balance. Kuja rushed forward and steady her until she could stand. She smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks." She said as she brushed away the curtain of ivy that had hidden the cave opening. "Thought so." She said as she stepped inside. Kuja stared at her.  
  
"What are you doing? A wounded creature is in there."  
  
"I know, if it's a monster or something mortally wounded then I can at least end it's suffering. If it's a normal animal then I'll do what I can to help."  
  
"You don't even have a torch." He pointed out flatly. She looked up.  
  
"There's light in here, come see."  
  
"What?" Kuja followed her in surprised, phosphorus rocks or something was set in the walls after the turn in the tunnel and while the illumination was dim it did give enough light to see where they where going.  
  
The tunnel went on for about fifty feet, as the neared the end he noticed that spaced evenly along the walls where bunches of carvings. He stopped and looked at one such cluster. What had onced seemed like random pictures now seemed not so random. He noticed that the carving ran from the floor to six feet up in a percet rectangle about three feet across. (A door?) he wondered and tranced one with his finger when he heard Destiny gasp. He whirled and ran over to where she stood at another turn. "What is it?" He asked. She swallowed.  
  
"Kuja, I think I found what screamed last night." Kuja peeked around the corner and gave a small gasp of his own.  
  
  
  
Plantress: I am ending here! My longest chapter yet, but this is one I've been waiting to write! Any way R and R pleas. Thank you. 


	8. The Dragon and the Phoenix

I don't own FF IX; I do however own Destiny. From Now on word will mean that the character is thinking.  
  
  
  
  
  
The cavern at the end of the tunnel was approximately fifty feet across, but it's ceiling was low, only ten feet high and perfectly flat. A small part of Kuja's mind noted these details; most of his attention was focused on the creature that was in the center of the cavern's floor.  
  
A large silver dragon was coiled in a ball. The dragon's hide blazed the color of molten silver, it's blue eyes where only half open in it's pain. The length was impossible to guess coiled as it was. With a groan it tried to lift it's head but weather out or out of exhaustion it could only lift it half way up, then with a half-screech-half moan it gave up and it's head hit with the earth with a soft thud. With another pained moan it struggled to raise, only to fail. At last it settled to the earth, it's side heaving.  
  
"Poor thing." The soft whispers startled the silver genome; he had forgotten his companion. He let out a startled yelp and jumped. Destiny greeted him with a disapproving glare and pressed her finger to her lips, telling him to be silent. "I know!" He hissed back at her. She returned to studying the beast.  
  
"What do you think is wrong with it?" She whispered. Kuja shook his head at her.  
  
"I have no idea." He answered truthfully. He had kept a dragon as a pet for a few years but it had been white-silver color. Besides he had never seen it act like this. Suddenly it shifted and one of it's bat like wings moved reviling a two foot long shallow cut on it's side. Destiny hissed in sympathy for it and started forward. "What are you doing!?" The young women turned toward eyes sympathetic.  
  
"We came in here to see if we could help remember? I'm not going to leave just 'cause it's a dragon." The silver genome sighed in exasperation.  
  
"It's-a-drag-on. It's wounded and it's hurting. Anything that comes near it is an enemy, it'll probably attack you on sight." Destiny looked over at him.  
  
"How do you know that? Some dragons actually do posses intelligence; people have seen it before. If we explain it to him he might let us help him."  
  
Kuja looked over at the dragon and shook his head. "What if it doesn't, what are you going to do? It's already going to die anyway so why don't we just leave?" Destiny turned a death glare on him, her eyes as cold and hard as ice.  
  
"Because Kuja" She side the ice in her voice matching that in her eyes "I won't let him die if I can help him." With those parting words she turned and started to walk into the cavern. Kuja shoot his hand out and grabbed her arm preventing her from going any further.  
  
"And I'm not going to let you die with this foolish venture." Destiny looked back at him for a second, startled by what he said, then she sighed.  
  
"Look, it can barely move, I doubt it could attack me even if it wanted to, but if it does look like it can attack then I'll duck around here OK?" When he didn't answer she looked him in the eye and said softly. "I promise."  
  
"Fine." He said and released her. She smiled at him before she walked into the caravan. After a moment Kuja followed her. At the sound of their approach the dragon stirred and opened it's eyes wide. It gave out a warning growl and struggled to rise, it's body thrashing.  
  
"It's OK, where not gonna hurt you, it's all right" Destiny said soothingly. Kuja shook his head; did she really believe it could understand her? He was startled when it appeared too. It calmed a little, not moving around so much, but it's eyes still followed their ever move. It's just her voice. He tried to convince himself. Even my dragon could sense my feelings.  
  
"Look we need to take a look at your wound, it looks pretty nasty." Very slowly she slid her sword out of it's scabbard and placed on the ground in front of her. She raised her hands to show that she was unarmed and stepped toward it lightly. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want to help OK?" Kuja followed her, eyes as wary as the dragons, ready to drag Destiny back to safety if needed. The young women knelt as the creature's side her intent on helping it. Kuja hesitated then knelt down as well positioning himself so that he could still keep an eye on the dragon's head at all times. Destiny reached out a hand and touched the health skin below the wound, and then she frowned. "This doesn't make any sense." She muttered.  
  
"What doesn't?" The silver genome looked over at her.  
  
"I've killed a lot of different monsters that have wandered near the town, and I know that to a creature this size a wound like this" She gestured at it "Should be nothing. It's long but its really shallow, it's not even bleeding any more. It might have stung a bit but it shouldn't be in this kind of pain. Also there's no sign of infection, the wounds clean. Why would it be in this much pain?" Kuja looked at and said the first thing that popped into his head.  
  
"Poison."  
  
"Excuse me?" Destiny looked over at him alarmed. Slowly he nodded his mind piecing things togheter as they spoke.  
  
"Poison, that way the wound wouldn't have to be big."  
  
"A poison that's powerful enough to kill a dragon?" Kuja nodded.  
  
"There are a few." He had studied many texts on poisons when he had stayed in Alexandria for a time. Not He thought That I ever used any of them myself. "A poison to paralyze it, then you don't even have to kill it, time would take care of it." Destiny nodded eyes thoughtful  
  
"So even it another monster didn't get to it.."  
  
"It would starve to death." Kuja finished for her. The young women shuttered.  
  
"What Kind of creature has poison that would do this? Most are poisons are designed to kill."  
  
"I have absolutely no idea, I have never seen anything like this before." Destiny stood up and walked toward the exit to the cave, Kuja got up and followed her. As the neared the mouth of the tunnel Destiny turned toward him.  
  
"You stay here Kuja." Kuja started.  
  
"Stay here why? Where are you going?" Destiny looked over at him.  
  
"I'm going to go and get some of my antidotes and see if I can help the dragon."  
  
"Why would you want to do that? It's not going to thank you, it's just some dumb beast." Destiny glared at him again.  
  
"Because it's wounded and it's hurting. And I refuse to believe that it's just a "beast" as you but it, it let me try to help it after I explained to it that I meant to harm."  
  
"It was just the tone of voice you used." Kuja argued "Any animal responds to a kind voice, that's all it was."  
  
"I'm still going to help it!" Kuja raked his hand through his hair and tried a different approach.  
  
"Look Destiny, you don't know anything about the poison that was used, it could die with in hours no matter what you do, so why don't we just go home?" He looked up and was startled to see Destiny standing there with her arms crossed and I smirk on her face.  
  
"I get Kuja, your scared of the dragon aren't ya? That's why you want to leave."  
  
"W.w..what!" Kuja sputtered "Me, scared of that over grown lizard! Not a chance!"  
  
"Good then stay here and quit whining!" Destiny had been backing up as she talked and with her final word she kicked into a run a disappeared around the bend and out into sunlight. Kuja cursed and ran after her, but by the time he got to the mouth of the cave she was out of view. For a second he thought of following her but quickly decided against it, he would quickly get lost and with out his magic he would be at the mercy of any monster that found him.  
  
For a moment he stood at the mouth of the cave, his hands balled into fists shaking with rage, rage that was directed more at himself then at Destiny. How He asked himself Could the Angle of Death be outwitted by a country peasant girl? With his tale lashing like that of an angry cats the silver genome turned and stalked back inside the cave. As he walked down the tunnel the carvings on the sides of it caught his eyes again. Why would someone carve a mural in a cave? He couldn't help but wonder. As he walked he noted figures in the carvings that seemed familiar. Atamos..Shiva...Ifrit..Odin..Rahm...Phoenix....Bahumat. Pictures of the Eldions where mixed in with other pictures of kingdoms and monsters. Did a tribe of Summoners live here at one time? Kuja doubted he could ever answer that question.  
  
When he got to the cavern itself he stopped for a second and studied the dragon. Then he began to walk around the edge of the cave. As he walked along the back along of the cave a carving in the middle of the wall caught his attention; he showed a phoenix rising out of flames its beak open in a silent shriek. Why here and no where else? Kuja wondered. He searched the rest of the cave and noted a small pool in one corner, but that was it. Grumbling Kuja walked back over to the cavern entrance, he sat down with his back against the wall and waited for Destiny to return.  
  
He must have dosed off and one point or another because the next thing he knew someone threw something to the floor with a loud thump that made him jump. He looked and saw Destiny smiling at him. "What was that for?" He grumbled at her.  
  
"Nice to see you too Kuja." She teased him gently before grabbing her medicine pouch and heading toward the dragon.  
  
"What's all this for?" He said noting the two other packs she had brought. She turned and grinned at.  
  
"Can't you do anything but ask questions?" He opened his mouth to reply but she held up a hand to cut him off. "Don't answer, it's dark outside now Kuja and I am not walking back at night, we have to spend the night."  
  
"Great, just great." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"You set up camp Kuja." Destiny said as she settled near the dragon.  
  
"Why do I have to?" The young girl glared at him.  
  
"I'm working over here, remember?" Grumbling the silver genome got to work. After he had set up the camp, there wasn't really anything more for him to do. Occasionally Destiny would ask him to get some water from the pool or have him bring her something but that was it. Out of boredom Kuja rummaged around in the packs until he came up with paper and a piece of charcoal and made a rubbing of the carving in the back. He wandered around for a few more minuets before he decided to get some sleep. After he climbed into his sleeping bag and closed, drifting off.  
  
A few hours later Kuja was awoken by a small splashing sound, he looked over and saw Destiny washing her hands in the pool; the dragon was asleep already. Destiny walked over to her bed and laid her head on the pillow but was asleep before she could cover herself. After an inner struggled Kuja got up and covered the young woman up. For a moment he watched her sleep and felt oddly peaceful. With an angry shutter he walked over to his own bed and went back to sleep.  
  
In the morning Kuja was woken by Destiny's soft singing. "I was sleeping!" He said as woke up. Grinning Destiny just started to sing louder. Grumbling Kuja walked over to the small pool. Suddenly the dragon stirred. With a slight moan he lifted it's head and yawned. Kuja froze and looked at it. Stretched like a giant cat and then started to spread its wings. It only got about halfway before it gave a great shriek of pain and clapped them shut again.  
  
"You won't be able to fly for a bit." Destiny stepped in front of the dragon's head. "I had to stitch up your cut." The dragon lowered it's head so it could see her better, then it nuzzled her softly, Destiny started then grinned and began to stroke it's head. "Your welcome." She looked over at Kuja.  
  
"Well, what do you think now?" She asked him.  
  
"It's still and over grown lizard th. OW!" The dragon, apparently disliking being called a lizard, had uncoiled it's tail and used it to sweep Kuja's feet out for under him. Kuja managed not to fall into the pool itself, but he did manage to bang his elbow on the ground. Destiny broke down in to uncontrolled laughter; the dragon swiveled its head around and looked at him expectantly. Grumbling Kuja spoke through gritted teeth. "I apologize for calling you a lizard." Even though you are one He added silently.  
  
After a quick breakfast Destiny and Kuja packed up their supplies and headed out onto the trail. The dragon waited until they where into the tunnel before it followed, it had to duck its head a little but that was all. As soon as the small party made it's way outside the dragon stretched and gave a pleased growl, happy to be out of the cave. Kuja judged the thing to be at thirty feet long, including the neck and tail. As Kuja and Destiny started down the trail the dragon turned and followed them, it's feet barely making any noise as it walked. Destiny looked back at it in some surprise.  
  
"You want to come with us?" The great beast nodded it's head.  
  
"Mommy he followed me home, can I keep him?" Kuja said sarcastically. Destiny turned a disapproving glare on him once again.  
  
"Kuja you shouldn't be so rude."  
  
"Fine." He muttered. They began to walk again, they passing forest eerily silent. Suddenly out of the corner out the eyes and heard Destiny shout at him to look out. He took a step backward and fell. He put an arm up and braced for an attack as the monster launched at him. Suddenly the silver dragon, which had been behind him, gave a small roar and grabbed whatever it was out of the air and with a powerful twist of it's neck sent it fly into a tree. The mortally wounded Serpion still struggled to raise, Destiny dashed forward and brought her sword down on it ending it's life.  
  
"You should thank him." She panted as she turned to study the corpse. Him? Kuja looked at the dragon It's male? Then he sighed.  
  
He bowed his head slightly and said sincerely "Thank you for saving my life." The dragon just looked at him. After a moment Kuja hesitantly brought his hand up and stroked the dragon's neck. The dragon gave a small growl of pleasure and Kuja continued to stroke it.  
  
"If I was standing so near to you." He said speaking to the dragon. "Then why did it attack me? Destiny would seem like an easier target."  
  
"This one was already had your blood on it." Both Kuja and the Dragon looked over to where Destiny was kneeling by the Serpion. "This is the one that nearly killed, it probably came back to claim its prey." Kuja shuttered slightly then turned to Destiny.  
  
"Thank you as well."  
  
"Your welcome." Destiny said as she walked away. "Come on, let's go."  
  
Most other monsters in the forest took one look at the thirty foot silver dragon and decided it wasn't worth the trouble, so the reached Destiny's home with no further trouble. When the got here Kuja and Destiny went inside to unpack the backpacks while the dragon settled down to sun itself. As the worked Destiny watched the dragon, after a while she spoke up.  
  
"I wonder why Akhor* is following us?" Kuja raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Akhor?" Destiny shrugged.  
  
"I got tired of call him dragon"  
  
"He probably thinks he owes you a debt for saving his life. Besides he can't fly anywhere at the moment." Destiny looked over and him.  
  
"I thought he was "Just a Dumb beast"?"  
  
"I changed my mind." Kuja said flatly as he found the rubbing that he had made. Destiny noticed and came over to look.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Just a rubbing of a carving I found in the cave."  
  
"Can I see?" Silently Kuja handed to her. Her eyes widened in shock as she studied it.  
  
"I can't believe it..."  
  
"What." Kuja asked.  
  
"Wait here." Destiny placed the piece of paper on the table and disappeared into her room.  
  
"As if I can go anywhere." He snorted. A few moments later Destiny came out, a necklace cradled in one hand. Carefully she laid it next to the paper.  
  
"There." She said. Kuja jerked back in surprise. A small phoenix was dangled at the end of the chain and it was an exact match for the carving!  
  
"This looks expensive." Kuja noted. The three-inch long phoenix looked like it was gold plated and small rubies severed as the phoenix's eye and the heart of the flame.  
  
"It's an old family heirloom. I don't care much for jewelry so I keep it in my room." Kuja looked over at her.  
  
"Coincidence?"  
  
"I don't think so. There too perfect a match." With a shrug she scooped up the necklace. "I don't really feel like solving riddle right now." She turned and headed for the door with a shrug. "I'm gonna go a see if I can get Akhor to talk." With a shrug Kuja followed Destiny out the door and into sunlight.  
  
  
  
The gargoyle fidget before it before the door then opened it. It walked down the hall as slowly as it could, feet barely clearing the floor. All the while it could feel eyes on it from all around, but the eyes it feared most where hidden in the shadows ahead. Suddnely a sharp voice cracked out from up ahead.  
  
"Hurry it up, I do not have all day for your fear." With a shiver the gargoyle speed up its approach to the throne. It paused before the shadows and bowed as low as it could.  
  
"Your Majesty." The creature's voice shook with fear.  
  
"What have you come to report, soldier?" With barely a sound General Salish slithered up to him.  
  
"Y.Y..Your Majesty, t.the traitor has joined forces with the Phoenix child!"  
  
"WHAT!" The shout shook everything in the hall. "HOW did this happen!"  
  
"She managed to cure him with herbs and potions your majesty. The silver genome was with her as well."  
  
"You just stood by and let this happen!"  
  
"No, No didn't your majesty! I sent one of the forest monsters after her but it went after the silver genome instead!"  
  
"You are and idiot. I have no further use for you." With almost perfect ease Salish removed its head. She turned her head toward the darkness.  
  
"Shall I go after them your majesty?"  
  
"No, let them live." The medusa blinked.  
  
"Your majesty?" An evil chuckled sounded.  
  
"You see General, the girl used herbs to heal him, she is unaware of what she could do. She has no power yet, and by the time she does it will be too late. For" A silver gleam flashed like teeth. "What she doesn't know can hurt can, can it not General?" Salish smiled wickedly.  
  
"It can indeed your majesty, it can indeed."  
  
  
  
*Akhor is from the book Song in the Silence by Elizabeth Kerner. It's one of my favorites. ^-^  
  
Plantress: Poor Kuja! If the infamous Silver Genome was acting out of character it's because he's not use to feeling helpless. Sorry for the long update time. But I had to take Evil, Evil finals. And my computer decided that the Internet was it's worst enemy for a while and wouldn't let me on. Still I made up for it by posting a longer chapter. Hopefully the ending cleared something's up. Anyway Read and Review, and thanks to all my readers! 


End file.
